The Otokonoko and the Majyo
by StereoHearts19
Summary: One faithful gift started it all. SasuSaku and other pairings. Rating may change.
1. The Annoying Gift

**And here is a SasuSaku story once more :) Actually, this will be what I call my 'Daring' fiction story plot and I hope you like it. This must be what I also call the late birthday present for the you-know-who Uchiha...**

**Here ya go ~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (we all know that)._**

* * *

**'**

Chapter 1: The Annoying Gift

**'**

"Hey, teme! You're back!" Naruto called, waving his arms frantically with a huge grin on his face.

The one called 'teme' grunted in response and was about to walk back outside the gate when a heavy and demanding hand grabbed his shoulder. He glared at the owner furiously with his gritted teeth, "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto dismissed the name-calling as he shifted his position in front of his best friend with an almost sad, painful look, "You missed your birthday, teme. You've been gone for almost a week. Where have you been?"

"Away from you," he replied sharply while looking away, "ain't that obvious?"

The blonde made a displeasing look, "Eh? That hurts, teme."

"Hn."

However, even if Naruto knew that his best friend would never tell him where he'd been, he didn't care. He was just there to welcome him back and tell him about something.

"Sasuke-teme, we're still going to continue your now 'Belated Happy Birthday' party, ne? I'll tell Ino-pig to do it tonight, deal?"

Sasuke scoffed and began walking away before Naruto had blocked his way again. He glared, "Get off the way, dobe."

Naruto ignored the order as he lifted his chin up with his brave gawk, "Say deal first."

The raven-haired teen sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, "No."

He then swiftly turned to his side to get pass the blonde's outstretched arms but unfortunately failing to get away when Naruto had grab one of his asset. Naruto then became aware of what happened as he stared at his hand to the dark locks that was entangled with it.

There came a steady silence between them before Naruto let go of Sasuke's hair and gulped.

"...dobe..."

The said boy gulped once more, his hands clenched to both his side and walked a few step backwards. He knew the fact that Sasuke hated people touching his hair- let alone his deceased mother. Sasuke never liked it since it only reminded him of his past. And that exact past should never cross his mind for he had erased it a very long time ago.

"T-teme, I-uh... I didn't mean to," he swallowed hard again as he saw Sasuke's hand clenching hardly like his nervous ones, "souda neh, will you come?"

Uchiha Sasuke gave off hard breaths, trying to calm himself before beating Naruto to a pulp. He didn't like hurting anyone- especially if he's not in the mood. He had just came back from a visit on his hometown, wishing to have some peace and avoided head-aching scenes due to excess distress from his so-called 'friends'. He still isn't used of being the center of attraction more importantly since he was known for being a solo flight person- emo, they say, in the modern days- by pushing people aside away from him.

He was good at it- putting people and thinking that they are a hindrance of having peace albeit he still made some 'friends' by the assumptions of a certain annoying blonde. He was _told_ that _he_ needed friends for a change which he soon found as the worst decision and advice he agreed to think through and do.

Well, let alone Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino (and dare he say... Uzumaki Naruto) who he considered as normal human beings on their formed 'gang' of a 4 years 'bond'.

"Everybody will be there, teme." Naruto spoke up again quietly, hoping that it was enough as a good kind of invitation.

The late birthday celebrant sighed again in sheer annoyance while he looked over his shoulder, "I'll think about it."

Naruto blinked in disbelief, almost moved at the simple reply, "Eh?"

However, Naruto was answered by Sasuke's silent answer and watched the Uchiha's retreating back passing outside the huge brass gate of Konoha dormitory. He stood there for a minute before grabbing his phone and sent a short message to his friend with another grin on his face. He later found himself doing the same thing Sasuke did, only it was a different route he was taking.

* * *

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Ino exclaimed as she angrily tapped her heels continuously on the tiled floor of the living room on the huge 6-storey dorm inside the Konoha High compound. Along with her on the door waiting was Hinata who had been sipping her punch quietly. The boys along with Temari, Tenten, Karin and Tayuya were seated everywhere- talking, laughing, shouting, eating (mostly Choji), and watching Sasuke play Diablo III in the front of the huge flat screen TV.

The party had already started for an hour but the presence of the annoying blonde was nowhere to be found. It even irk much more that the one who had been persuading them to continue the party no matter what was the last person to come (they mused that it was the late celebrant up until he showed up with his expressionless state who went to Neji's side immediately) and be late for it.

The celebration was more like a get-together party since Sasuke had gone off M.I.A. for a few days- obviously avoiding the planned bash- and a goodbye party for Tayuya who's told to be leaving the day after tomorrow.

Even if both celebrants had told the others to cancel it out, they insisted. Besides, it's not like everyday that they had a day-off from school. It's also a Saturday night for crying out loud! They can get drunk the whole night!

Sadly though, Yamanaka Ino was the opposite of the others. Instead of having the time of her life, she was being observed gritting her teeth and gripping her iPhone due to her impatient mode when she finally saw the glimpse of the familiar blonde from afar outside the cold, dark, chilly night.

Once the boy reached her arms' length with his sympathetic grin or before forming an excuse, she dragged him angrily at the direction of the couch and pushed him there. It was a good thing that the other occupants of the couch moved out quickly before being crashed with their pal.

The hyperventilating blonde crossed her arms with a huff albeit not making her look like an old retarded woman and watched the late comer scratching the back of his head, "Where have you been?"

"Dang, Ino," Karin spoke who was flirtingly seated next to the busy Sasuke still playing Diablo III on the floor, turning to the direction of the two blondes, "you sound like Tsunade-san."

The blonde Yamanaka darling looked at the redheaded female momentarily and back to Naruto, "Shut up, Karin. This is none of your business so just fuck off."

Karin gasped before turning back at the TV and scooted closer to the impassive boy.

"Anou, Ino-chan... I just went outside to pick something up," Naruto said sheepishly as he raised a medium-sized blue box with holes in it, "see?"

All of them raised an eyebrow except the Uchiha prodigy when Naruto knelt down and placed his package onto the coffee table after removing some used utensils and disposable cups.

"Naruto-kun, what i-is that?" Hinata asked looking down at Naruto and the box along with the others.

Uzumaki Naruto silently laughed then gave a glance at his best friend who was still playing his video game, "Oi, teme. I got a present for 'ya."

Karin snapped her head again to Naruto's direction and crawled on all four like a dog to the table with curious eyes, "A present, you say?"

"Deaf much, Karin?" Temari asked which Karin ignored.

Apparently, once Karin poked her finger inside the gift without Naruto's permission, they heard a loud high-pitched hiss.

Tenten widened her eyes, "Naruto, what is that?"

"Did you brought a snake?" Ino asked in an alarmed tone which caused the other girls to step back except Tayuya and Temari.

Anyhow, it somehow caught the attention of the boys including the now attentive Uchiha Sasuke who set the controller down at the mention of the animal name.

Naruto quickly shook his head (which caused the girls to regain the colors from being paled) and opened the lid of the blue box. Peeking through, he picked the lock of the small cage inside the box and carefully took the small body in both his hands as he avoid being strangled by it.

They all awaited him to raise the unknown present on the mysterious box which was now between Naruto's legs in utter curiousness and brooding. They all knew for the fact that Naruto always liked to surprise everyone and he never failed himself or them to do so more importantly now that he finally took out the present for his best pal with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

Tayuya twitched her brows, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Meow."

Shock and disbelief was plastered on their faces as they watched the blonde set the small creature on the coffee table with careful hands as if it was a fragile porcelain. When it was settled, it's pair of shining emerald eyes stared back quizzically at them with interest and yawned after while lolling it's small pinkish tongue cutely.

It took merely some amount of seconds before they all turned accusingly at Naruto who watched the small mammal lay on it's stomach, fluttering it's eyes shut to catch a nap.

"You brought a cat?" Neji asked out of reverie.

Naruto sighed, "It's not a cat, it's a kitten."

"No!" Ino exclaimed. "It's not just a cat... or kitten. I've seen that one before!"

Tenten turned to Ino and looked up after maneuver of petting the small kitten on the head with Hinata beside her doing the same thing, "Where?"

"Tch. Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, moving his way at the vacant spot of the couch beside Kiba who had been holding Akamaru on his lap snarling at the small creature anxiously. "Don't you all remember the trip we made last month near the Keta Taisha Shrine?"

They all ignored Lee's shouting and exclamations about the 'youthful' trip over-dramatically.

"H-hai. We met G-Gaara-san there, ne, Naruto-kun?" Hinata poured out thoughtfully while staring at the small kitten. "This i-is the kitten that's b-been staring a-at us the whole trip, ne?"

"Oh yeah..." Tenten supplied and nodded with a smile on her face as the sudden memory of the certain mammal crossed her mind, "this is the one that keeps following us especially Sasuke, right?"

"Hai," Naruto confirmed as he sat an indian style form, "after the trip, Gaara talked to me and told me that teme should keep her. I told him okay and just give it to him on his birthday."

Temari raised a brow, "He did? That is one weird guy."

"Damn right," Tayuya agreed as she cringed at the sight of the tiny creature and it's color, "is that that natural color?"

Curious Tenten pucked her lips forward as she rubbed and checked the fur, "...yeah. It is."

"That's so fucking weird," Tayuya muttered again and left for the kitchen.

"Well, duh," Ino retorted before slapping Naruto on the head for making them wait for him just to bring a cat... er, kitten on the dorm and as if Sasuke will accept it. "It's not like everyday you see a ca- kitten with that kind of color."

Pink.

* * *

She continuously watched her acquaintances in sheer interest while poking the food they had given her for almost half an hour. The party was now over and all the female members of the gang had been dozing off at the other floor on the upper part of the boys' rooms. They all were intoxicated by the end of the bash albeit they knew the consequences of them being loud enough to disturb the horrendous landlady of the building so they finished it up quickly. Hinata and Tayuya became the guide on the way to their rooms with girls slumped on their shoulders.

The guys, meanwhile, were also slumbering at that time of the night except Naruto and Sasuke whose eyes were fixated on her- one oceanic blue-colored pair with giddiness all over it and the other onyx ones who's filled with annoyance.

She inwardly rolled her eyes and shot a knowing look at the blonde.

"So... uh, teme... you oughta give her a name, you know."

The other boy grunted in reply.

The blonde turned to her attention and sent him a 'go-on-with-it' look, "But, I don't think you have to bother, though. She already has one."

"Hn."

Inner her wanted to punch/pounce the boy.

"Yeah. Gaara said she has. It's Sakura... as in cherry blossom, teme."

The boy leaned back but still kept his eyes on her, "I know what 'Sakura' means, dead-last. I'm not as dense as you."

"Of course, of course... so, you'll keep her?" Naruto asked with hopes up.

"No."

Naruto and her shared a look of disbelief (mostly Naruto, though) and he began to stammer, "But Sasuke... you already own her! You gave her your saliva."

She inwardly cringed at the memory but set it aside as she watched the teenage boys.

"Hn. That doesn't mean I'll keep her. She and her color annoys me," said the boy named 'Sasuke' in an impassive voice.

"But teme, she's yours. You own her. I can't give her back to Gaara. She's your possession and nothing more and no one can have her but you. You can't disown her!" Naruto exclaimed without hesitation.

"Nonsense. Perhaps you can have her..."

She looked up when Naruto stood abruptly with clenched fist, "I can't! I have Hinata!"

"So? Hinata merely likes her."

The blonde opened his mouth to retort but close it again. He gave her another look when she tilted her head to the side with one ear going down and gave an invisible smile on her mouth. Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, c'mon. She's my gift to you. Can you just at least try to appreciate it?"

There came a silence between them when finally, Sasuke moved from his position and stood up with hands on his pocket- making his way to his room. He then stopped midway without looking back and said: "If anything happens, you're paying my rent, got it?"

Naruto momentarily stared at the back of Uchiha Sasuke with widened eyes as his best friend's word sunk onto him slowly, "You mean...?"

Sasuke walked again, reached and twisted the door's knob open then went inside. Apparently, he waited for Naruto who still had been standing on his spot and looked down at her. She gave him an expectant glare to keep moving before he picked her up in his hands.

They reached the open door with a deadpanned Uchiha Sasuke who motioned Naruto to set her down and closed the door afterwards in a slam.

She gave one last look at the closed door and turned to the direction of Sasuke who was now readying himself to bed. She smile evilly at the sight of him taking his shirt off and only leaving his dark pair of denim jeans while giving her a menacing stare.

She ignored it, of course, and brought herself along with the mammal body she has and jumped up effortlessly at the comfortable bed of his- not caring whether he gave her a threatening glare and growl. She inwardly smiled and formed her favorite sleeping position- curled into a ball with her tail (a fluffy pink one) covering her little 'angelic' face which she changed once she felt the boy's presence beside her.

Now, whether he liked it or not, she was now tucked in the same position but only on Sasuke's hard chest, loving the heat of his body to her. Lucky for her, though, he now didn't seem to mind the closure and closed his eyes. Later that time, she beamed again in satisfaction and opened her eyes to stare at the now peacefully sleeping form of her new found owner.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She liked the name, the look, the stubborn personality and the somewhat cold stares.

She silently called out the name again and moved away from her position to the empty space of the bed when she felt the known feeling inside her body. She loved the feeling of that certain sensation as it circled around her system and closed her eyes. She felt the tinged and pang of change with the blinding and sparkling light behind her eyes.

Moments later, she adjusted her position at the familiar body she once possessed and smiled in pleasure. She now lay on her back, feeling the long strands of hair on her naked shoulders and back and stretched her arms in the air, flicking the long delicate fingers playfully and adorning the milky white complexion that everybody envied of while making sure not to wake her companion beside her.

And speaking of...

She turned to her side with her tantalizing emerald eyes and watched and listened the even breathing of Uchiha Sasuke and smiled contentedly. She soon felt the coldness of the room and found herself seeking for warmth... which told her that it was Sasuke's warmth she wants. Without hesitation, she closed the gap between her fully naked body and his bare chest with an intense hug.

"Mmm..." she murmured at the crook of his neck and breath the scent of him, "finally, I'm free. Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke stirred when a flash of blinding light had entered his room behind the dark blue curtain and the unfamiliar presence beside him. Turning to the side to push away the unwanted cat who had it's fur on his unclothed part, he used a forceful shove- only to find himself stop when he felt so undeniably soft... and bare.

"What the-" he opened his eyes swiftly and found himself looking at a pair of jade orbs staring back at him.

They remained like that for a long moment- both aware at each other's appearance and the hand that was groping her chest... one of it though.

The unfamiliar girl smiled and attacked him with an unexpected hug. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hmn. Now isn't that long enough?**

**Please R&R so I can update it soon like the other one.**

**I just hope you're crazed about this. Anyhow, thank you all.**

**Love Lots..,**

**- SH19.**


	2. The Unexpected Revelation

**Hello :) *****Meowmeowpurr* ;3 Has nothing to say but to just enjoy this one. Reviews is highly appreciated for the whole power encouragement ..**

**SasuSaku HWaiting! (Ratata!) LOL**

* * *

**'**

The Unexpected Revelation

**'**

Uzumaki Naruto, matchmaker extraordinaire, was silently sipping his ramen's soup at the very comfortable couch whilst looking around the mess from the last night's party had almost choke himself when he heard a loud thud on the room's direction. He decided to harass the last drop of broth before turning his head to where the sound came from before grinning. Confident enough, he tiptoed his way to the door and leaned his ear there while looking up, sticking his tongue out thoughtfully.

With the clear hearing of his- from Hinata's hygiene session- he heard silent murmurs from the other side of the door. Curious and interested at the same time to see the future scenery of his bestfriend straggling to get away from his pet, he opened the unlocked door and poked his head there.

The once huge grin on his face to greet a good morning to his best friend and his present was lost after finding himself gaping at the view. There, inside the dimly lit room was his best friend half-naked underneath an unfamiliar girl who was pinning the boy down in a hug- fully naked- on the floor beside the bed!

Both startled occupants turned their attention to the newcomer with unreadable faces yet still not moving from their current position. Naruto, on the other hand, had felt the awkwardness and the rising heat on his body and entered the room silently. He closed the door without leaving the two his gaze and cleared his throat, a blush creeping his cheeks, "T-Te... m-me...?"

Said boy blinked his eyes at the acknowledgement as he went back to look up to the girl atop him. Out of the blue, the Uchiha prodigy didn't seem to know how to respond or how to move at the position he was into because even if he wanted to shove the girl away, it would only cause him to touch another part of her body... which was a bad idea. He, somehow, had been into this kind of situation but at this current time, it was hard.

Touching one's body- especially if it's an opposite's sex- was/is the weakness of Uchiha Sasuke... and he would never dare to let Naruto see it.

Meanwhile, telling the girl to get off him seems impossible for he was actually speechless at the time- he doesn't know why. And to say the truth, it was confusing him yet he still needed to do something. (It was really a pain in the butt seeing that whenever he look at her physique, he would feel the heat whenever his eyes settled at the mounds perking at his body.)

Albeit he knew confidently that he'll do the latter, he did the opposite... his body picked the former. He shoved the girl on her bare shoulders and got up quickly, pulling the huge blanket on his reach and placed it at the girl's naked body.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, is a hundred percent gentleman.

But his body isn't... for Pete's sake.

He gave the girl a condescending look which didn't seem to falter her and remained seated on the floor before turning to the blonde. He saw Naruto still staring at the stranger and he took so much will power to not do the same. He knew at that time that Naruto was deep thinking. And he knew the fact that it was malicious. He clicked his tongue, catching the attention of his pal and the girl sitting on the floor. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?" he growled at Naruto who cringed at him.

The girl- confident- stood up lazily and walk pass in front Sasuke, sat cross-legged at the end of the bed while gripping the blanket around her, stared back at them with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in demand.

The girl laughed and gave a look at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, mind introducing me to my goshujin-sama once again?"

The said boy widened his eyes soon enough in realization while throwing looks between his friend and the girl. There and then, the memory of his deal with the man at the temple they met a week ago. For all Naruto could remember, the man named Gaara had told him that if he really agreed on taking the kitten from him to Sasuke, a huge result might happen. The redhead gave Naruto some instruction that should be done once the mammal is in the care of the owner. He asked why and Gaara had replied that it is a ritual- an ancient one- to make an invincible bond between the master and the feline. Naruto had raised his brow at that time, stupefied that such direction that had to be made for just a simple ownership yet Gaara had insisted him to do it in a very demanding and scary tone. He explained that there were possibilities that might happen and he needed to be sure that the owner would never break the bond. He trusted Naruto and his loyalty; and Naruto, being a man with assurance, did the same the very night Sasuke gave his fragment to the pet (which doesn't really make sense for all he knew)- Sasuke's saliva.

And so, if Naruto was right, the consequence that might happen was standing- or rather looking and sitting- before him.

_But,_ he thought, _it still doesn't make sense!_ Still unsure, he twitched his brows, "S-Sakura...?"

The woman beamed and winked at him, not replaying at all.

Yet, Naruto still doesn't get it, "B-But," he stammered, "it just doesn't make any sense."

"What is?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the uncertain gaze that Naruto was sending him and the girl.

"This!" Naruto exclaimed, motioning his outstretched hands to the girl who was raising a brow at him.

"This?" Sakura asked, raising her brow higher, "Don't you mean 'her'?"

She watched the two boys froze- almost- at the inhumane voice she used at them. She inwardly smirk at the stare that Sasuke was giving her and a snicker from Naruto's uneasiness. She sighed though, giving a look of boredom at them. Seriously, this wasn't the way she wanted to begin her day as a human again.

"I guess Gaara didn't tell you everything, huh?"

Naruto quickly responded- his set of shooking head.

The pink-haired female-slash-feline sighed once more, she stood up and closed her eyes, letting the change of appearance radiate to her body at a short span of time. Once she opened them, she found two of the boys staring at her in disbelief, eyes almost bulging out their sockets.

Not minding the tension, she hopped up at the bed and sat on her hind legs, licking the paw of her cat form, "Spooky, ne?"

Naruto merely fell on the floor albeit thanking the door that supported him behind and gasped, "...you t-talk...? How the...?"

Sakura gave an amused laugh as Naruto began to clutched his head, muttering how impossible to him that he can hear an animal talking. "You seem alot shocked than I expected on my owner," she began without looking at them in particular, "but I care less... since I've received a better morning greeting than anyone between us three." She inwardly smile at the memory at Sasuke groping her. _Oh, such perverted thoughts,_ she mused, "Though I seem to think that _he _enjoyed it as well." She ignored the groan that her owner made but she decided to throw them knowing gazes, "Maa maa, since it is my first day of being owned, I might as well introduce my self," she paused and continued when they both stared at her, "well, I may not look like it, but I am merely- I suppose- a 400-year-old immortal witch that has been cursed to be a cat until being owned and slaved by a mortal. Name's Sakura of the Haruno clan, at your service."

* * *

"Mmm... what's this?" Sakura asked, loving the soup that Naruto had handed her.

He smiled sheepishly, "Ehe, it's called 'ramen'."

The girl raised a good brow at the boy while licking the side of her mouth to remove the soup leftovers with her tongue, "Really now? Wow."

"Why?" Naruto asked, flushing at the mesmerized look that was plastered on her face.

"Well," she started, setting the bowl away from her and sat cross-legged under the table, "last time I've tasted some soup close to that was 300 years ago by a man named Teuchi. Such young, nice civilian he is."

Naruto widened his eyes, "Ne? T-T-Teuchi...?"

Sakura nodded with a sly smile, "Hai. Why?"

"He was the founder of the best ramen shop of Japan, that's why! I can't believe you actually met him, Sakura-chan. How did-"

Before Naruto could even continue to ask another question about his idol, Sasuke stopped him with a menacing look at them, arms crossed in the process, "Seems like you both are getting off topic."

Indeed they were, which caused Naruto the impression to pout and Sakura to scoff.

Satisfied, Sasuke glanced at the girl across him with his famous impassive and deadpan tone, "As I said, who are you?"

Sakura, who had been narked by the repetitious question, sighed loudly while throwing her head back and crossed her arms to her chest. "Didn't I tell you already?" she asked before looking down at him in her same serious look, "Or, you're just a stubborn otokonoko to believe me?"

"Probably," he replied, not caring if she somewhat insulted him, "enlighten me then."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, Sasuke-baka..." she began bitterly after flicking her pink tresses off her bare shoulders, "for the very last time, my name is Sakura of the Haruno clan. An immortal witch that was cursed inside a cat's body for almost 400 years by a what's-her-name and had been taken care of by the Sabaku clan until they find the mortal that shall 'free me from the spell' an-"

"Who cursed you?" he asked, cutting her off.

"A crazy harlot."

"Why?"

"I took his man, or so she says."

"Why?"

"He's hot," she replied without hesitation. "Everybody has been jealous of me dazzling their partners with my other peers, so they cursed me away with the others," she explained, "but what can I say? I'm irresistable... right, Naruto-kun?"

The boy only blushed in brightening pink.

"He's taken, majyo," Uchiha Sasuke murmured,"...or you potioned them, since you are a witch after all."

"True, true... but I don't do witchcraft after hitting my ripening age. My appearance is a love potion itself to say the truth. It would be such one pathetic lie that you're not attracted to me, ne?"

"No, I'm not," he informed dryly.

She scoffed, "Pity; such ego you have, goshujin-baka."

There came a silence that hung between three before Naruto broke it with a cough, turning to Sakura with questioning azure eyes, "So, Sakura-chan..." he cleared his throat before continuing, "if you were cursed to being a cat, then how come you can still shape-shift to your, you know, cursed self?"

The girl turned to Naruto and back to Sasuke, "Because the freeing curse itself isn't fully complete."

The blonde tilted his head to the side, "Then how...?"

"As far as I know, a cursed one like me has a job to protect the owner that holds me away from nuisance. My human body has its specific time to turn into my cat form after 3 hours or if my goshujin-baka wants me to. And if ever I or he gets into... tribulation, my inhumane power will take its toll," she smiled to that, an evil one.

Naruto didn't notice it at all and nodded only before asking again, "So, what happens if it's complete?"

Sakura's smile grew wider, deciding to spook out the two with her evil yet seductive tone, "If ever I get out the curse, I can turn into my normal old self like you, though I'm probably destined to look like a 16-year old girl forever with my witch capabilities and all. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"How?" Sasuke queried immediately, a hint of despair in his tone.

She smirked but didn't answer quickly and stood up, untying the knot of the blanket she made in front of her chest to hold it around her body like a dress that she was wearing. She let it fall to the ground flawlessly like a feather off her body, ignoring the gasp that Naruto made and kept her eyes to the dark-haired boy sitting across her who was staring at her naked body. "Did you know that if the curse is broken, you could set me free? But..." she asked whilst walking quietly like her feline self in such amazement that she could shut the boy's mouth just by dazzling him. _Well, he is a boy... teenage hormones,_ she thought. Once reaching his back, she leaned down at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, rubbing her hands to his chest and swooped her lips down to his ears.

She heard him groaned and repeated his question as her breath began fanning his neck in such intimidating style before purring out his name and answered his question, loud enough to cause Naruto to widened his eyes at them- his bleeding nose totally forgotten- and for Sasuke's ice-cold aura to break.

"...you... have to mate with me."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked incredulously at Sasuke that caused her to set down the brush that she was using to comb her pink locks and gave a raised brow at him.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "I said, you stay here." He gave her a glare to emphasize his words and looked away immediately.

The girl gasped, "Here? For the whole day? What am I- a prisoner now? I'm a protector, otokonoko, not a display in your lair!"

Sasuke growled once more, sanity almost taking its peak. He didn't like how his day was beginning and it added more abhorrence to him that he had another burden on his shoulder. It was this witch that was causing him to snap for almost a week since she won't stop bugging him to let her go outside. Of course, he didn't approved it at all. He didn't like the idea of her fooling around their school or dormitory grounds whether she's in her feline and human form since it troubles him that someone might... or rather, she might harm anyone. He had enough headache from her when they're both in his room and her being outside the compound would cause him to kill himself.

"I've been locked up here for almost 6 days, Sasuke! Six days!" she cried. But it was helpless, though. She knew very well that Sasuke would never let her out from the start of her first day of the ownership. She would always find herself losing the battle with him since she- even if how much she hated to consider it- was his slave.

_It's a shame, though._ She thought that she was finally going to do whatever she wants since Sasuke seems like a type of guy who won't care about what she does and let her be; but no. He was hard as a rock when he instructed her to stay inside the room and never come out.

It was madness.

All she could do was sit around, lay on the bed, sleep, bathe in his small tub numerous times, watch the thing called 'T.V.' and nothing more. She didn't even get to meet the other occupants of the Dormitory 7 except Naruto and she's been itching to have someone to talk to or flirt...

Well, Sasuke wasn't entirely helping her. He was too busy to notice her which irked her more and more as the days passed. She knew he was stalling because she was very aware that the bond between them disturbs him. He would somehow do excuses to leave the room if he needed and wanted to just to get away from her flustering antics.

He was afraid of her, that's what she can conclude perfectly. She knew very well that he didn't like how this was happening to him; most importantly that he knew what she needed.

The thirst to be human again.

He grew uncomfortable at the topic the very first time he heard it and it still does. She didn't know why but she somehow find it cute whenever he began shifting his posture about it. Even loving the tense feeling he gets whenever she brought up the idea of them mating so she could at least gave him his space back.

If he wishes to.

"I won't have you fooling around here. You staying here is a burden for me already, majyo. Don't let me get to kick you out here, got it?" he glowered as he buttoned his white long-sleeved polo and grabbed his black tie around his neck and under his collar.

Feeling the need to mingle, Sakura stood up from the bed, grabbed the tie from him and did the tying with half-concetration, "We both know that you can't threaten me, ne? I'm a lot stronger that you, remember? You're just lucky that I'm not a demon and will kindly eat your kidney if I snap." She mischievously giggled when he tensed not by her statements or the familiar voice she used to him back then but by the hands and her fingers that was fidgeting his chest after doing his tie, forming soft circling patterns to it. She looked up at him in her most seductive way that she was very sure that there came a moment that a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks whilst he stared at her.

With her knockout smile and the eyes that turned to sparkling crystal-like jade, she stood on her toes, grabbed his neck down with one of her hand while the other on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. After that 5 seconds posture, she carefully wrapped both her arms around his neck and shifted the position of her mouth to his ears before whispering with her chanting, dazzling voice, "...but if I snap, you'll find yourself pinned in the bed... with me moaning atop of you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

The sun's rays hit her face as she peeked through the dark curtain covering the windows as she looked outside. She watched the boy walking away with his peers, hands tucked to both sides of his pants, alongside the blonde with his hands on the back of his head. Beside the blonde was a girl who looked entirely out-of-place from the crowd of loud kids with them. The girl on the window somehow sensed the way the boy with midnight-shade hair tensed and looked up to her direction. She stared back at him before smiling and that gesture caused him to look away, ignoring the teasing of the blonde who caught the action.

She smiled even wider as the boy's shoulder began to sag and began taking a stride faster than his friends. They shouted at him to wait up but he ignored it, so they ran to catch up to him.

Once out of eyesight, she moved away from the window before kneeling down beside the bed. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a box under the bed and opened it with a happy look. Grabbing the apparel on her eye level, she grinned. She examined it with such approval- how the blouse seems to look perfect on her body; how the black skirt with a lime-green line near its hem seems to complement her eyes and how amazing yet simple the black jacket completed the vision of her wearing it.

She didn't waste anytime before putting it on since she already took a bath, taking precautions to not rip it accidentally. And once done, she walked to the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

She looks magnificent.

But her smile grew wider, remembering how her days had passed to form her plan which will be completed soon if ever she gets inside the building. She nodded to herself, excited as she began to practice the declaration she'll use later.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Haruno Sakura, a tranferee from Suna Academy and the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke. Nice meeting you."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**BAM! Chapter 2: The Unexpected Revelation, done!**

**Next chapter in two weeks or so.**

**Review people :)) Ask me questions if you're still not getting it, kk?**

**Thankyou.**

**-SH19 (SasuSaku HWaiting)**


	3. The Uncalled For

.

The Uncalled For

.

It was a perfect day to take a walk first, Kakashi thought as he took a step outside the facility, his orange book still in hand. He looked up at the trees, admiring the rays of sunlight that passed though it. A barely visible smile appeared through his mask as he closed his eyes which was to be opened again when something hit him.

It was a body of a girl, he soon learned. How he knew? It was something he had grown out of: The Bumping Incident.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize th-" she started to apologize, her head turning to him.

Kakashi could only blink and widen his eyes at what he was seeing. He could be hallucinating, right? But... he knew that he wasn't the girl had the same bafflement present on her face.

This was true, so damn _true_.

"K-Kakashi...?" the girl stuttered in shock.

"Young Miss," he called with knitted eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing here?"

**.**

**.**

"Come on, teme, aren't you going to tell me what happened back there?" Naruto asked pleadingly, tugging his bestfriend's polo shirt. "Please?"

Uchiha Sasuke could only grit his teeth in annoyance at Naruto's childish behavior. He was not in the mood to speak about the incident that happened in his room when the annoying blonde appeared, the moment where the _witch_ had invaded his personal space, clinging herself in him. The memory itself brought chills to his spine that he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise.

Besides, he was not the kind of guy who'll fall to the category of the talkative type. It clearly was Uzumaki Naruto's forte.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto grumbled once again, accidentally earning the other students attention. "It's not like you can hide everything from me...?"

Sasuke gave his bestfriend a side glance, wondering why his last word seemed to come out in a drag, a daze. His eyebrows went to a raise when the expression that greeted him was Naruto's thinking face. All he needed to see was a flickering lightbulb come out his skull, just to know that when it comes to deep brooding, Naruto's brain becomes a dobe turned maniacal genius.

Uchiha Sasuke would never admit that, though.

A grin, then, appeared on the tanned boy's face before turning to his bestfriend. "Ha! I have an idea."

Sasuke smirked because, at times, Naruto often think of stupidity. "What is it?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'll just have to ask Sakura-chan, then. At least, she'll tell me everything."

The Uchiha heir's face turned sour, wanting to wipe away the proud smile Naruto had on with his fist.

He really hates Naruto's idea every now and then, _that _he'll admit.

**.**

**.**

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi repeated with wide eyes, turning to his friend, Umino Iruka, who had the same ashened face. "Your master is Uchiha Sasuke?"

The pink-haired female smiled and nodded before taking a sip from her cup of tea. She was relieved to find her old comrades at the same place she's going to stay in, it made her mission easier than she expected. Also, she can't believe that they're still duo from five thousand years ago, the boys who would follow her around to keep her safe. She missed them so much.

"Then, what does he know about you?" Iruka asked, voice quivering at the unexpected news.

She smiled, "A witch. It scared him."

It was amazing, really, to know that she could immediately encircle the cold-hearted boy in her finger with one lie. It was so fantastic that she could...

"Did he believed it?" Kakashi asked this time, thinking the reason why of all things she could categorize herself, she choose to keep an identity that she hated the most.

"Of course," she informed, "you don't want me to tell him that I'm a nine-tailed fox, don't you?"

The white haired man quickly shook his head in shame, agreeing that telling her real bloodline would make the agreement a lot worse. Still, why does it have to be _the_ Uchiha? Are the odds still playing with them?

Clearly not noticing the strange look that had gone shared by the two man, Sakura sighed, "Anyway, if by any chance, does anyone of you know where Uchiha Sasuke is? I can't seem to find him with this pathetically amazing yet useless body."

Kakashi's lips formed to a grim line before answering, "He's in my class."

"Really? Great, then have me as your student," she ordered with a smile, coincidentally timing in with the ring of the school bell: the signal that class is to start by now.

Iruka was the first to stand before bowing to Sakura, "It's a great pleasure to see you once again, Young Miss. I hope that your stay here is much better th-." He gulped, covering his mistake with a smile before continuing, "I'm taking my leave now."

"The pleasure is mine, Iruka. San," she teased with a graceful bow of her head, "I should start using honorifics to avoid suspicion." When the two gave her a smile of agreement, she added, "Well, then, as you please."

As Iruka gave one final bow to the girl before walking out Kakashi's office, Sakura turned to the man standing beside her.

"Should we go, as well?" she asked and recieved a nod from Kakashi. "Good. Now, walk me out."

_This _is_ not a good idea_, he thought as the both of them exited his room.

**.**

**.**

At the sound of the bell ringing, it was Naruto's cue to plop his head on his hands. It was nap time.

Not.

Like any day, every student from the pervert teacher, Hatake Kakashi's, class were to expect that the man would always appear fifteen minutes late. Those precious minutes were either spent reading books (Lee, Sai, Hinata and two unnamed others), self-studying (Neji and Sasuke), assignment cheating (Kiba, Naruto and almost three fourths of the male students), gossiping (Ino, Karin, Tenten with every girl in the room) or napping (Shikamaru) while their teacher is somewhere unknown, reading the precious book that their retired Headmaster wrote.

Unfortunately, before Naruto could even yawn out in drowsiness, the ever-so-late sensei of Room 3-1, entered the class; silence prevailed.

"Good morning," Kakashi greeted monotonously, "_children_."

All their eyebrows raised, Naruto was the first to speak.

"You're early today, you inhaled something, sensei?"

The man stared boredly at his annoying student before turning to the dark-haired student beside him, an equal confused yet straight face shown in his pale face. (The resemblance still irked him.) Sighing boredly, he looked away and faced nobody in particular, "Today, I have a news."

"I bet it isn't good," Naruto whispered towards Sasuke, who, in fact, was all ears on Kakashi's words.

At times like this, when Kakashi often pop up early for a couple of minutes after the bell rings, and with the tone the elder is using, something important is at hand; Sasuke knew that from experience.

"We," he emphasized, "have a new student today."

"Eh?" Kiba asked, saying the question that everybody wanted to say.

For all they knew, Kakashi was one picky person. He only choose students that he knew he can stand, teach and protect... including Naruto. In fact, they were so chosen that the other smart students from their school weren't allowed in his class when they were so famous for having such a genius teacher. He also despise transferees.

Sasuke could only wonder why Kakashi broke tradition; was there anything wrong?

"Miss Haruno, would you please enter the class?"

With eyes widened in shock, the Uchiha heir watched as a unifrom clad female entered the class, with her sweet smile, rosy lips and long pink hair swaying in glory. He was so awestruck that he broke his pen in half, yet, nobody noticed for she had all the attention to herself.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Haruno Sakura, a transferee from Suna... oh! And I'm Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend."

Indeed, something _is _wrong; he spoke too soon.  
**.**

**.**

"So..." Ino dragged, looking back and forth at the girl who was clinging on her former crush's arm, "you two, huh?"

Sakura grinned, hugging Sasuke's bicep a little tighter, "Yes, we are."

"We're not," the dark-eyed male replied, glaring at Sakura while tugging his arm free.

"Aw, come on, Uchiha. You don't have to be shy," Tenten teased, "it's not like you can hide this from us any time soon."

His glare turned to the brunette, however the sheepish grin she had on remained unfazed.

"Of course, he's shy," Naruto spoke up as he sat on the desk that was beside his bestfriend's. Giving a pat on Sasuke's shoulder, he added, "It's not like everyday you see an ugly guy like teme pick up a goddess like Sakura-chan."

The others burst out in laughter at the joke while some of the males could only smirk in fascination. It was a good thing that Karin had walked off knowing that she was no match for the new girl. She knows her limits, sort of.

"How did you guys meet, then?" Ino asked in curiousity, still unbelieving that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha High has a girlfriend.

"Well, he saw me naked when he went on his vacation," Haruno Sakura bluntly answered, face never evident of guilt, lies and everything akin to deception. He _did_ saw her naked anyway so it wasn't entirely a lie. "It started from there."

"Really?!" the girls blurted, even Hinata who had come to know who's going to the soon member of the group.

"I didn't realize that you're a closet pervert, Uchiha," Hyuuga Neji brought up, an amused, arrogant smirk plastered on his lips.

"I'm not," Sasuke defended himself, gritting his teeth, "she's lying."

"Oh? Am I?" the girl in his arm asked innocently, batting her lashes at him, giving him the same look that she used to him this morning. It was maddening, to say the truth. Without looking away from him, she said, "Naruto, tell them what you saw a week ago. After Sasuke-kun's birthday."

All attentions turned to the asked blonde, knowing perfectly well what was on the witch's mind. (Somehow, he wanted to side to everything she does. Is this what she calls her power? To affect other people minds by letting them agree on everything she wants? Naruto didn't, it was so nice and addictive, anyway.)

Grinning, he nodded in command, "Well, when I opened the door one morning in Sasuke-teme's room, I found him hugging Sakura-chan on his bed. They were naked."

"Dobe," Sasuke called, not fairly- _seriously_- amused that his 'bestfriend' had lied about what really happened. "I'm going to kill you right now."

Naruto waved a hand on the Uchiha male, "Like you can? I'm protected by the shield called Sakura-chan, teme. You're the dead man if you get her mad, though."

And, like that, Uchiha Sasuke faced Haruno Sakura once more, seeing that she was looking right at him, in his eyes. It was the look that he can't comprehend.

What he knows, though, was it was enticing. That if he's the usual kind of guy- the likes of Kiba or Sai or even Shikamaru- who happened to stare back in those seafoam eyes, he would kiss her any minute...

"Oh! Look, they're going to kiss!" Ino squealed, slapping Shikamaru on the shoulder.

Sadly, he wasn't that kind.

**.**

**.**

"This is bad," Namikaze Minato murmured behind the mahogany desk. He was looking down at nothing in particular, his mind was fogging with the problem and it's possible comeouts; all of it was not good, not good at all. "How can this happen? I thought Gaara knew better."

"I have that same thought, Minato," one of the man in front of him said silently, his voice filled with worry. "However, do you think that he has a good explanation for this?"

"Good?" another voice repeated with disdain. "The last time he said that, the Young Miss almost lost her life."

"Settle down, Iruka," Kakashi, the first speaker, suggested. "She was saved, remember?"

"If it wasn't for us," the female, Kurenai, butted in. "Yet, it still doesn't change the fact that we had to erase some of her memories so she could live a new life again."

"Damn those Uchihas. Can't they just give us a break?" Morino Ibiki muttured behind the three.

Sighing for the nth time, Minato sat up again, catching the four people's attention in front of him. He entwined his fingers together and spoke monotonously, "This matter should be dealed with sooner with the others. For now, let's make sure that nothing is going to happen between Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura-san... as well as making sure that when Uchiha Itachi appears, nobody, not even him, can know that she's here. Make sure that they won't remember anything from their past and that... Uchiha Sasuke is not a harm like his brother. Hear me?"

"Hai!" they all said unison.

**.**

**.**

"Who gave you the permission to do this?!" he demanded as he closed the door behind him, ignoring the calls he received from outside. He glared at her with his dark eyes, trying his best to make her concious that he was beyond mad.

Apparently, Sakura remained uncaring as she undressed herself, her back facing him. She sighed a bored sigh, "You forced me to do this. It's entirely not my fault."

"Not your fault?!" Sasuke repeated, eyes widened and voice pure of disbelief. "How can it not be your fault? You're the one who started this. You're the one who told everybody that we're dating. You're the one who lied!"

Sakura could only let out a laugh before facing him, totally unclothed and bare. Putting a hand on her hip, she said, "Wow, Sasuke. I can't believe that you're such a pansy whinner. Seriously, you should show this side of you more often. It makes our relationship... blast, what is it? Oh! Interesting, yeah... your obnoxiousness makes this relationship a lot interesting."

He didn't answer and just looked away in reply, still not used to seeing a naked woman in front of him. And, trying to not look so affected at the erotic sight, he went for the cabinet, retrieving a black shirt that he knew would fit on the witch's body. "Here, take this," he said, handing her the apparel without looking at her body.

"What's this for?" she asked confusedly, partially not interested in the shirt and the idea that she was to wear a clothing.

"For you to wear," he replied, keeping his cool. "I don't want you walking around my room..."

"Naked?" she finished for him, raising a delicate brow. She rolled her eyes and threw the shirt in the bed, "Who needs such thing when there's a human blanket walking around this room as well?"

At this, Sasuke can say that she was at his very limit. Who was she to order and use him around?

"Look, majyo-"

"Oh, shut your trap, Sasuke. Just be grateful that I'll help you with those fangirls of yours, okay?" she boredly inquired with a bored sigh. "Now, do those things that students like you do at this hour and leave me be. I want to take a shower, anyways."

The dark-haired male grumbled in annoyance as the bathroom door on the other side of the room opened and slammed closed, followed by the sound of the splashing water coming from the shower.

Doing as told against his own will, Sasuke began to take out his notebooks and books out of his backpack, checking what he should answer and study for the time being.

After half an hour, he heard the bathroom door opened and a silent gasp coming from Sakura, who he was sure was still naked.

"Mou, it's so cold," she exclaimed, covering her body with her arms at the sudden rush of cold wind coming from the air-conditioner. Turning her head to Sasuke's place, the study desk which was facing back at her, she called, "Sasuke-kun, can you hand me a towel?"

"I'm busy," he answered, writing down the answer on the equation he just did.

"But I'm freezing!" she replied, shivering uncontrollably.

"Not my fault. Who's the one who wanted to walk around naked, anyway?" he answered back, an arrogant smirk slowly forming in his lips; he always liked the upperhand.

A venomous glare quickly formed on Sakura's green eyes as she bit her bottom lip, a plan quickly forming on her lips at Sasuke's revenge.

_Well, Uchiha Sasuke... two can play the game_, she mused mischevously with an equal smirk.

Taking slow steps, she tiptoed her way to the oblivious teenager before wrapping her arms on the back of his neck, the valley of her breast against the back part of his head.

Sasuke, fazed at what just happened, almost broke his pen in half again by the sudden action, and by acting on his instinct, he quickly stood up from his seat to face her. Which he regretted sooner when she wrapped her arms on his torso, her mass of wet pink hair just below his chin.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't affected by the sudden rush of warm and cold body against his. He would also be lying if he said that a pink shade called blush was forming on his cheeks, or that his pants turned a little tighter at the service he had been recieving. It was so... uncalled for that his mind flew out of the window and that a new person took over his body, the one that Hyuuga Neji called him just a couple of hours ago. He was beginning to think of undesirable things that the real, usual, cold and mysterious Uchiha Sasuke could never even imagine.

Clearly, Sakura, who had somehow turned to a girl with no idea of her action's outcome, looked up from Sasuke with a smile- a victorous yet teasing smile, "And what did I say about the human blanket?"

That smile, that expression, it brought the Uchiha heir to the edge. He wasn't sure for himself but he saw something spark in her eyes (or his mind, he doesn't know) and it, the face that was looking playfully at him, made him think how she looked so unreal, so out-of-the-world... ethereal, so to say, that the next action he did not only shocked her, but him as well.

He threw her in his bed and kissed her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Lack of update equals coming back with a vengeance. Lol. Useless chapter, though, eh? A cliffhanger, too. I'm such a tease sometimes /giggles.**

**Anyway, who misses this story? I do. Sorry for not updating after what? Almost two years?! I was just pulled by the whole Hallyu (K-Pop) Wave fanfic stories** (still an author there [AsianFanFics . com]; _'saeoh-chan' _and _'thebrideproject'_) **that I forgot that I was also a Naruto Fanfiction writer, a SasuSaku fandom author to be exact. Damn those pretty eyelinered men of Korea /laughs. (I even forgot Kakashi's surname (and the others last names as well) that I had to research it so bad.) Anywho, as long as this got reviewed like it did a two years (?!) ago, I will make sure to update another chapter if I'm not busy ogling my hubbies, EXO /winks and squeals.**

**Let me feel the lurve ouo :)**

**Reviews? Fire it up!**

**-SH19**

**P.S. Is my writing bad? If it is, can someone tell me a good beta since I'm too bored to proofread. (Damn WordPad, no thesaurus and all.)**

**Also, this is AU so OCCs are expected. (I'm talking about you, Sasu-cakes.) And, on the end note, if you still haven't read my other one-shot stories like 'From Ino' and 'Taste Test', read it. It's a sensation on my other account: **blabbermouthme**.**


End file.
